The Rise and Fall of Jason Grace
by Mushmellow
Summary: Because being the strong, smart and sexy son of Jupiter is so much harder than it looks. This is the story of Jason Grace - a tale of misery, cruelty and greed. He's totally evil, by the way. R&R!
1. Piper Goes Down

**The Rise and Fall of Jason Grace**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! None of the characters and stuff are mine. It's all property of the master troll Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter One**

It was a nice day at Camp Half-Blood. That was the only way to describe it. Nice. The birds were nice, the sky was a nice shade of blue and even the

Stoll brothers, under the influence of Drew's charmspeak, were nicely emptying their wallets and handing over their monthly allowance to her, and her alone.

Jason Grace was sitting by himself under Thalia's tree. He was leaning against the rough bark, feeling at peace. He missed his sister a lot. He had briefly considered having a gender change just so he could join her, but part of him knew Artemis would realise he was in fact a boy. Besides, he was way too muscular and handsome to be a girl. Not to be cocky or anything.

He was gazing at the nice Big House when he heard footsteps behind him. Jason Grace leapt up, Roman-style, and, roaring indistinctively, he shoved his hand into his pocket, prepared to bring out his weapon.

"Cool it, Jace!"

It was Piper. Jason exited Roman Warrior form and relaxed, turning around.

Piper was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans and a green cardigan. Her sneakers were tatty and muddy. Jason's heart started doing a Zumba workout in the confines of his ribcage - she was just so beautiful.

"Hey, Piper," he said, his voice cracking just a bit. Nothing noticable, he hoped."You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, leaning against the tree and giving him a small smile. "You seem a bit tense, though."

"Oh," his voice cracked quite a lot now. Piper tried to hide her sniggers but he noticed it, and his heart stopped doing its Zumba workout and began a painful Wii Fit exercise. "Why are you laughing at me?" he croaked.

"Jason...do you have a sore throat or something?" Piper giggled.

"No! I was born this way!" Jason shouted, although it came out as more of a girly scream.

Piper broke down in laughter. Lady Gaga had lied to him._ That was it._ Jason bought out his gold coin and flipped it.

Nothing happened.

He flipped it again, yelling, 'Come on!", but it was no use. It remained a coin. Jason squinted at the metal in his hand. Wait a minute...

This wasn't gold! It was a British 2 pence coin! What the Hades? How had that gotten there? Jason remembered he had destroyed his magic gold coin

in a sexy and fierce duel against an ugly monster. Giant or something like that. Anyway, the point was, he was weaponless! And Piper was insulting his man pride! What to do, what to do...

Jason roared like a wounded beast, and grabbed the cackling Piper's head and smashed it against Thalia's tree. She collapsed to the ground, blood trickling from her temple.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" he shrieked. "That's what happens when you mess with this Grace!"

Jason strolled away back to his cabin, before remembering he had left Piper's lifeless form at the top of the hill. He ran back to the crime scene and regarded Piper coldly.

"I regret it," he said, unaware he was quoting Lord Voldemort from the last Harry Potter book. Then Jason realised what he had said and snorted. "Actually, no, I don't regret it. You deserved it, Piper!" Tears were now filling in Jason's clear blue eyes. "I loved you! I just wanted us to be together. But you had to go and diss me, huh?"

Jason grabbed Piper's dead body and carried it away to his cabin, not particularly fussed about the fact that blood was trickling onto his tight black V-neck sweater which had cost him 45 dollars, for Hades' sake, or that anyone could see him carrying a dead daughter of Aphrodite.

He flung the door open, and used one hand to open his wardrobe. He shoved Piper inside and grabbed a few pieces of clothing and covered her face with it. Jason looked at Piper's dead form, and feeling no remorse, he closed the cupboard door and walked to his bed, where he sat down.

What should he do now? What if someone asked where Piper was? Well, he wouldn't tell them, that's for sure. He would just say…he would just say her dad had taken her away for the rest of the summer! Yeah, that was a perfect excuse. They were somewhere in Paris or the Bahamas, or maybe even skiing. Piper liked skiing. Well, she used to…before she had been killed.

Jason surprisingly didn't care about being a murderer. He didn't really like Piper that much, she was a bit annoying with all her 'Jason, are you okay?' and 'Jason, do you need anything?' He was glad she was gone now.

But what about Leo? Contrary to popular belief, Leo wasn't as stupid as he looked and acted. He was smarter than people thought he was. Of course, his intelligence and looks had nothing on Jason's, but still, he might pose a threat if he refused to believe Jason's story.

_Well,_ Jason thought, putting his feet up and lying down on his bed whilst smiling evilly to himself, _I'll have to find a way to make him believe it then, won't I? _

To be continued.

A/N: This story is a parody. I don't hate Piper's guts. But if _you_ do, or don't, please give me a review anyway. Helpful criticism and comments are appreciated!

Anya


	2. Confronting Leo

**AN: You guys miss me? Obviously not. No reviews :( Oh well! Hopefully that'll change! xD Enjoy the next chapter.**

_Confronting Leo_

Leo Valdez was chilling out on his bed in his cabin, watching The Notebook and trying not to cry. Rachel McAdam's performance was stunning. And Ryan Gosling was really hot, too.

Munching on popcorn, Leo wondered if any demigods had gone on to become famous actors. Momentarily he imagined himself at the Academy Awards, in a Westwood suit looking sharp as hell, winning the award for Best Actor.

"I'd like to thank my friends back at camp," he would say, with just the right amount of emotion in his voice. "And my baby Festus. I love you. I miss you. Thanks."

He was jolted out of his perfect daydream with a knock on the door. Leo groaned. Didn't people know Saturday night was his movie night? He was sure he'd put a sign on the door saying DON'T COME IN, I'M BUSY. Oh yeah. He'd gotten rid of it after the Stoll brothers suggested he'd been busy doing something dirty. He didn't want such rumours going around camp. Not yet, anyway.

Leo quickly switched the channel to American Idol, and then switched it again to some wrestling. He shoved the popcorn under his bed and shifted around so he was sitting up. Leo ran his fingers through his curly black hair and turned to the door.

"Come in," Leo yelled, scowling as the door opened and someone walked inside.

"Hey, Leo." It was Jason, Leo's good friend. "Come and sit down. What's up?"

"Not much, man!" Leo grinned. "Just watching some wrestling."

"Cool." Jason didn't seem that interested in what Leo was doing. His sky-blue eyes were distant and troubled and he was frowning slightly.

"You okay? You seem a bit...quiet."

Jason nodded slowly. And then he looked at Leo.

"I'm sorry, Leo."

"Sorry? What are you- hey!"

Jason had grabbed Leo's head with amazing speed and was trying to snap his neck! Leo yelled and kicked and resisted with all his might - which wasn't a lot. But, it was enough for Leo to kick Jason away. Leo rolled off his bed and onto the floor, and instinct made him set his arm on fire.

"Back away, Jason Grace!" Leo shouted. "Back away or you're getting burnt! I mean it!"

Jason tried to laugh it off. "H-hey, man. I was just playing. You actually thought I was gonna kill you? Damn, Leo, and they say you're the joker."

Leo frowned and waved his arm so it was no longer ablaze. "Huh?"

"Just trying out some wrestling moves on you!" Jason laughed. "Lighten up a little."

"Oh." Leo blushed. "Sorry."

"We're friends, aren't we?" Jason said craftily. "I'd never hurt you, man."

"I know," Leo looked down at the floor like a child being scolded. "I know. Sorry."

"That's cool. Hey, have you seen Piper anywhere?" Jason changed the subject, which Leo was grateful for.

"Nah, haven't seen her since yesterday!" Leo replied quickly.

Jason's troubled expression returned to his face. Leo felt sad. He wanted Jason to feel happy, not upset.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure she'll be back soon," he added, leaning closer, but not too close. He didn't want to scare Jason away.

Jason nodded slowly. "Yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. See ya later?"

"Later!" Leo grinned, feeling a lot better now.

Jason nodded again (why was he nodding so much anyway?) and stood up, heading towards the door. Before he walked out, though, he turned back to his Latino friend.

"I'll see you around, Leo," Jason said.

"Sure!" Leo grinned.

"I mean it." Jason looked oddly evil in the light. Leo blinked and shook his head a little, but by then the door had shut and Jason had gone.

"Weird." Leo muttered to himself. A few seconds passed and he shoved his hand under his bed, brought out the popcorn, switched on the TV and resumed fangirling over Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling.

**TBC!**

**AN: I've never watched The Notebook, but I figured it had Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling in it thanks to a little research. Review review review!**

**Please? **


	3. The Ghost King Arrives

**AN: Thanks to the awesome Reyna Rocks for reviewing this story! So glad you liked it. Your username is extremely accurate, by the way! xD**

**OK so here's Chapter Three, feat. our favourite (and only) son of Hades...**

_The Ghost King Arrives_

"Ugh."

Nico di Angelo eyed Camp Half-Blood with distaste. He'd been gone looking for Percy for around five weeks now (the kid was lazy, okay?) and hadn't gotten lucky. It was weird. Usually, Nico could tell if someone close to him was alive or dead, but Percy seemed to be completely blocked from him.

He sighed. Annabeth would be so sad. He wasn't the biggest fan of Percy Jackson, but he was his cousin and they'd saved each other's lives a few times, so they had a special kind of bond most cousins didn't have.

Camp was looking good, if you were into the whole sunny and blue skies sort of thing. Nico? He preferred the night in his cabin, curtains pulled closed tightly so not a single ray of light could enter. He didn't get why people found that creepy, though.

Nico sighed again and began making his way down the grassy hill over to Chiron's office.

Before he got there, though, he almost died. Literally.

An arrow went zooming towards Nico's head. Instinct saved his creepy butt, however, and he ducked just in time before looking around coldly.

"Stay calm, Nico," he told himself. "The chicks will love it."

"Sorry! Sorry!"

It was a Latino boy running towards him waving his hands in apology and frustration. He had curly black hair and an elf-like face. "Sorry, man. I wasn't aiming at you, honest."

"Okay," Nico said, staring at him like he was turning the pages of his life story one by one.

Of course, Nico couldn't really do that. But all he had to do was tilt his head a little, widen his eyes and stare. People would think, "Crap. It's like he's staring into my soul and finding out my most secret secrets" or some poetic nonsense like that.

"Hey, are you new here? You should go to Chir-"

Nico silenced him with a wave of his hand. He felt so badass when he did that, like Professor Snape from Harry Potter or something. Snape...Nico's eyes teared up. He was Bianca's favourite character in the series. Before she had died, of course. Nico blinked the tears away and looked at the ground.

"Bianca," he whispered. "Ooh. I don't wanna die. I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."

"Dude...are you singing Bohemian Rhapsody?" The Latino Elf Boy had raised his eyebrows. "My mom had that record."

Nico was jolted back to his senses and rolled his eyes in a bored, world-weary way. He'd read somewhere that chicks loved that. But LEB wasn't exactly a chick, although it couldn't hurt to try.

"I'm not new here. I'm going to Chiron now, anyway. Tell me, is Annabeth Chase here?" Nico said in a very business-like way.

The Latino Elf Boy - LEB for short, Nico made a mental note of it - nodded quickly.

"Yeah. She's in her cabin, working on some calculations."

"Good." Nico stared into the distance dramatically, radiating enormous amounts of badassery and epicness. "Tell her...tell her the Ghost King is here."

"Dude, you been eating red meat?" LEB asked, but it was too late. Nico was already striding off to his cabin, chortling to himself that LEB _so_ had the hots for him.

-x-

Annabeth was busy studying formulas and calculations for the Argo II, but it was no use. Percy, Percy, PERCY was all she could think about. She missed him. She missed his smile and his eyes and his smell and his tendency to splash little kids with water and then say "Look alive, bitches! LOOK ALIVE!"

She chuckled to herself, fond of the memory. Then Leo burst inside, making her jump.

"Weird emo dude with creepy eyes and creepy clothes and a creepy sword just turned up and said he wasn't new here-"

"Leo, calm down! What are you saying?" Annabeth tucked her curly blonde hair behind her ears.

Leo took a deep breath and said coldly, "The Ghost King is here."

Annabeth gasped.

Leo gasped too and yelled, "What?"

She giggled. "Nothing. I'm just messing with you. The Ghost King, eh?" Her eyes widened. "The Ghost King?" She jumped up and ran out of the cabin, Leo running after her.

"Nico!" Annabeth screamed as she sprinted to Cabin Thirteen. "Nico!"

Leo followed, bemused, and muttered to himself, "I knew that barbecue meat we had yesterday was dodgy."

-x-

Jason saw Annabeth and Leo running towards the new cabins at the end of camp. He'd been cleaning out the stables, and that really sucked. So, curiosity got the better of him and he jogged after the two demigods, hoping wherever they'd been going was fun.

-x-

"Mama," Nico sang. "Just killed a man. Put my gun against his head, pulled the trigger now he's deaaa-"

"Nico di Angelo!"

Annabeth had burst into Cabin Thirteen. Nico shrieked and rolled off his bed, where he'd been listening to Bohemian Rhapsody and slow-dancing with a ghost he'd just summoned. The ghost evaporated as he got back up.

"No!" Nico moaned. "Eliza Marie Jane Antoinette Henryson VII! Why'd you go? We could've had it all...rolling off my bed..."

"Enough singing, Death Boy," Annabeth snarled. "Any news on Percy?"

"No," he snapped, sitting back on his bed and glaring at her and Leo, who'd been laughing silently to himself. "Or yes. Maybe I'm just not telling yo-"

"No games," Annabeth hissed, her hand going to her dagger that was strapped to her belt. Nico gulped.

"Okay. Seriously? No news, Annabeth. Nothing at all. I'm sorry."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I knew it."

"It's like he's blocked from me completely. I don't know who's doing it, or why, but they're definitely a strong force."

"Hey guys!"

Jason had joined them. Nico eyed him coldly.

"Who's this?"

Jason grinned goofily at Nico and offered him his hand. Nico stared at it like it was made of dead slugs and pegasus crap.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, slayer of-"

"I don't care, man." Nico shrugged. Then his eyes widened. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Annabeth demanded, leaning closer to him.

"I can sense something..."

"What!" shrieked Annabeth impatiently.

Nico ignored her. "Not Percy...not him. It's a girl. A dead girl! I smell death."

"What are you s-saying?" Jason began sweating and looking nervous.

"I'm saying," Nico told him coolly, "that a teenage girl has recently been murdered, right here in this camp."

The shocked gasps of Annabeth, Leo and Jason all echoed down the hills and valleys of Camp Half-Blood.

Of course, Jason's was totally fake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Cliffhanger. A really rubbish one. But the next chappy will be the last! Sorreh.**

**Review This & I'll Love You.**

**-A**


End file.
